Espionage
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Sam runs into a classmate from his old school, but he's kind of confused. Why is Blaine at McKinley, and why does he keep asking him about Kurt Hummel? Klaine. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

He'd recognize that blazer anywhere. After all, there were still three of them hanging in his closet at home. He squinted, and he realized that he recognized the guy wearing it. "Hey," he called, picking up his speed to catch up with him. "Hey, Blaine!"

Blaine turned around and grinned. "Sam Evans," he said. "I heard a rumor you went to McKinley. Of course, I also heard you were sent to military school in South Carolina, so I figured you could be anywhere."

Sam leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I just wanted a change from private school for once, so I came here," he said. "How're things at Dalton?"

"Same as ever," Blaine shrugged. "You know how it is." He stared at him, tilting his head to the side. "What the _heck _happened to your hair?"

"Well, you know, it just…" Sam mumbled. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "So did you hear that we're singing against the Warblers for sectionals?"

"Yeah, I…" Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'we'?"

Sam flushed. "Yeah…"

"We started trying to recruit you for the Warblers when you were in _middle school_, you turned us down at least a half dozen times, and then you just pop over here and join the glee club?" Blaine said skeptically. "The glee club isn't even cool here."

Sam scratched the back of his neck. "There was sort of a girl…in the glee club…" he mumbled.

Blaine laughed. "I figured it had to have been something like that," he said. "You were always pretty girl-crazy. Let me guess…blonde cheerleader?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Head cheerleader, actually."

"Wow, you are totally a walking stereotype," Blaine snickered. "The blond quarterback and the blonde cheerleader." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, your children are going to look like Precious Moments dolls."

Sam shrugged his arm away, still blushing. "Yeah, well, it's only been a month or two," he mumbled. He cleared his throat. "So…what are you doing here at McKinley? Spying on glee?"

Blaine sighed. "Not exactly," he said. "It's more because…someone else spied on the Warblers."

Sam choked. "Kurt actually spied on you guys?" he said. "Wow. I thought he was just BS'ing us."

"No, he definitely did," Blaine said. He leaned in. "Also, seriously, don't send him on anymore espionage missions. He's not very good at it."

"I probably could've gone myself," Sam confessed.

"Or you could have at least let him borrow a uniform," Blaine pointed out. "He was wearing these plaid short-pants things. Not really good at blending in."

Sam laughed. "Kurt isn't really one for that," he said. "He kind of…stands out."

Blaine slid his hands into his pockets. "What's Kurt like?" he asked curiously.

Sam shrugged. "He's, uh…he's smart," he said. "And a crazy good singer."

"Really?" Blaine said. "Like…what kind of singer? Are we talking a Brandon Flowers type voice, or a Michael Buble type voice, or-"

"How about…an I-actually-thought-he-was-Faith-Hill type voice," Sam suggested.

"Seriously?"

"There's a reason he sings all the high parts," Sam said. "He's really good, though. Definitely one of the best guys we've got. Although I've heard that you should never ask him to sing anything by John Mellencamp, but no one will tell me why."

"So he's a good singer," Blaine mused. He blinked and shook his head. "Anything else you know about him?"

Sam shrugged. "Kurt sort of keeps to himself," he said. "I mean, he sticks around glee and kind of talks to people…but he's not really _friends _with people, if that makes any sense."

"Oh," Blaine said quietly. "That makes sense." He cleared his throat. "Do you know anything about Dave Karofsky?"

Sam did a doubletake. "Seriously?" he said. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"It's just…I've just heard some stuff about him," Blaine said, waving his hand dismissively. "So…what's up with him?"

Sam shrugged. "He's a hockey player," he said. "Big guy. Not so bright, but he's tough. He's sort of famous for initiating the slushie facials."

Blaine made a face. "The what?" he repeated.

"There's a serve-yourself slushie machine in the cafeteria," Sam explained. "The jocks like to get the jumbo cups and toss them in nerds' faces."

Blaine winced. "That's disgusting," he said.

"Eh, it's not that gross. Just cold and wet," Sam shrugged. "But it's how I got Quinn to start talking to me, so it's not that bad."

Blaine gave him an odd look. "I'll just let that slide," he said. "So this Karofsky…he bullies everybody?"

"Yeah, kind of," Sam said.

Blaine crossed his arms. "Does he pick on Kurt especially?" he asked.

Sam tugged thoughtfully on his earlobe. "You know…I don't know," he admitted. "I know that a couple of days ago he shoved him into the lockers when he was walking to rehearsal with Tina, and he was really upset about it."

"How can you tell when Kurt's upset?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I don't know…he gets all blotchy and crap," Sam said. "I guess…" His voice trailed off. "Wait. Hold on a second. Are you…is this because of _Kurt_?"

"I gave him my number when I caught him spying, and he called me because he was upset over some stuff that was going on," Blaine explained. "I just came to help him."

Sam grinned fiendishly. "You like our gay kid," he said.

"Well, you know, it's-"

"You're not still dating Jack, are you?"

"No, that ended after the incident with the dictionary."

"And I heard you had a fling with the lifeguard over the summer, the one with the-"

"Oh, Alex? We were never really going out."

Sam crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "Oh, sure," he said. "This hilarious. Somehow you, the guy who managed to track down and date every gay guy his own age in Westerville, has got the hots for the only gay boy in Lima."

"'Got the hots'?" Blaine repeated. "Who says that anymore?"

"You can't deny it," Sam said. "And you do know he's like, _completely _innocent. He hasn't even kissed anybody yet. Although Brittany claims she kissed him, but I don't know if I believe that, because it's Brittany and she…oh, you don't know her. Never mind, it won't make sense."

"Yeah, I did know that," Blaine said.

Sam elbowed him playfully. "And now you just want to corrupt him, right?" he snickered.

Blaine smiled. "Not really," he said. "Kurt's going through some hard stuff right now, and I don't think it would help things if I…you know…"

"Tried to put the moves on him?" Sam offered.

Blaine screwed up his face. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

Sam shook his head. "You must really like him," he said.

"What, uh…what makes you say that?" Blaine said.

"Come on," Sam said. "You asked Travis Helmsworth out three days after he broke up with his boyfriend."

Blaine shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Oh, yeah, Travis," he mumbled.

"Listen, I don't know much about Kurt, but I am pretty good friends with Finn," Sam said. "He's told me some stuff about Kurt. He's kind of…well, he acts tougher than he is, you know?"

"I know," Blaine said softly. "Look, I know I sort of have a reputation for dating around, but it's always been casual. I actually…I think I actually like Kurt." He bit his lip. "Wow. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Yeah, me neither," Sam grinned. "Especially since Kurt totally tried to hit on me when I joined glee. He thought I was gay, for some reason."

"Well, you do dye your hair."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Listen, I won't tell anyone about your whole…crush on Kurt thing," he said. "But Finn'll kill you if you mess around with him. And I've met Kurt's dad once. He'll kill you worse."

"Thanks. Good to know," Blaine said. He checked his watch. "I've got to head back. But…can you do me a favor?"

Sam held up a warning finger. "I'm not telling you our setlist," he said. "You haven't met Rachel. She's terrifying."

"It's not about glee," Blaine said. "Can you keep an eye on Kurt? He's going through a lot more than you guys think."

"Yeah," Sam said, frowning slightly. "Sure."

Blaine punched him lightly on the shoulder. "See you at sectionals," he said. "The Warblers are totally going to kill you guys, by the way."

"Rachel Berry will die before you that happens," Sam laughed. "See you around."

He watched Blaine walk off towards his car. _This is probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had, _he thought. He headed inside as the bell rang. His class was over, but it was just study hall, and his teacher probably didn't even notice he was gone.

He walked down the hall, running through his conversation with Blaine. _Should I tell Finn that he's got a crush on Kurt? _he thought. _No…no, that wouldn't end well._

The noise in the hallway was suddenly cut by the sound of rattling lockers. He glanced up just in time to see Karofsky storm through the crowd, leaving someone slumped against the wall in his wake. It was a someone in a blue jacket and dark jeans, and he recognized him with a start.

He pushed against the flow of traffic and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes dark in his pale face. "I'm fine," he whispered.

"Has he been messing with you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt repeated. He rubbed his temple where his head had connected with the metal wall. "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't mention it," he said as Kurt pulled away. He watched him walk down the hall, clinging to the strap of his messenger bag like it was a lifeline.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Who are you looking at?" Quinn asked.

He rubbed her hands. "Nothing," he said. He twisted her around so she was facing him and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "You're making that weird face again," she said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I just had a really weird conversation…what do you know about Kurt?"

She blinked. "I made you swear you're not gay," she said.

"I'm not, I'm not," he said. "But Kurt is…I don't know, what's up with him?"

Quinn sighed. "Honestly, I don't know," she said. "He was a lot different last year. A lot sweeter, and he smiled more often."

"Really?" Sam said, wrinkling his nose. "He wasn't always such an ice queen?"

Quinn shrugged. "Not really," she said. "Nobody knows what's wrong with him. Not even Finn." She frowned. "Why are you acting so concerned about Kurt?"

"Uh…it's just…he's just getting picked on, and it just looks like it sucks pretty bad," he said. The bell rang, and he kissed her quickly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," she said warily, still giving him a strange look as he walked away. But he didn't notice. He was lost in his own thoughts.

_I wonder if Blaine could make Kurt nice again, _he wondered. He shook his head. Matchmaking was not his strong suit, especially when the couple involved one of the coolest guys in his old school and an ostensibly bitchy, secretly vulnerable boy from his new one.

_I think I know where my old yearbooks are_, he thought. _Maybe Kurt would want 'em._

That didn't count as matchmaking, did it?

No way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The end of this sort of spiraled out of control, but oh, well.

I just started thinking...Sam went to Dalton. So he probably knows Blaine. So...would Blaine and Sam talk? I decided _um, yes._

I don't think Blaine's a manwhore or anything. I just think he's really confident, and that it would a lot easier for him to go out on dates. So he probably just went out on a bunch of casual dates with a bunch of guys. But now he's met Kuuuuuuurt, and now he's in loooooooove, and...I ought to stop talking like this.

I also think it's funny to imagine that no one bothers to tell Sam anything about what happened the year before (read: the first season of Glee) and so they just mention stuff and when Sam asks about it they're all just like "oh, it's a long story, never mind."

I also think that Sam could _conveniently _give Kurt his old yearbooks, so there's actually a sensible reason as to how Kurt got a picture of Blaine in his locker.

So yeah.

This is mega random, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
